


Don't Start (But Don't Ever Stop)

by Junene



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: AU, College Roommates, M/M, emotional idiocy, romance with sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junene/pseuds/Junene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby really likes Junhoe. Junhoe is difficult to read. But then, nothing about his roommate is ever simple. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Start (But Don't Ever Stop)

____________________________________

  
It isn’t often Bobby’s roommate actually decides to open his mouth and engage in conversation with him. So when Junhoe opens his mouth the week before midterms to ask for help with a project it leaves Bobby gaping like a fish. Junhoe stares at him for a full minute, one eyebrow elegantly quirked (and Bobby just knows Junhoe is staring at his stupid, crooked teeth and judging him). Right, Junhoe wanted his help with something.

 

“Well?”

 

Bobby sits there gaping a second longer before nodding dumbly. Honestly he wouldn’t be so shocked that Junhoe decided to talk to him had he not been avoiding him like the plague for the last two weeks…Two painfully awkward weeks of silence and sidelong glances. Two achingly lonely weeks in which Bobby was left alone in the dorm while Junhoe spent every second of his time with anyone but Bobby. Two long weeks since Bobby opened his mouth and confessed to Junhoe every mushy, overly sentimental feeling Bobby had bottled up about him.

 

That had gone about as well as getting hit by a truck and Junhoe hadn’t spoken to him since.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll help.”

 

____________________

 

The library is nearly empty by the time Junhoe decides they need a break. Bobby realizes they’d been sitting in the same spot for hours collecting data and quotes for Junhoe’s midterm project. Initially Bobby thought Junhoe had been exaggerating about his midterm workload but he’d apparently been completely serious. It was no wonder then that Junhoe had resigned himself to asking Bobby for help…despite Junhoe’s desperation to stay as far away from Bobby as possible.

 

Bobby wiggles around in his chair until he’s half reclining over the arms and tosses the book he’d been reading to the floor. Junhoe set his book aside and launches his pen at Bobby’s stomach.

 

“Put that away, no one needs to see it.” Junhoe motions towards Bobby’s exposed abdomen and rises from his chair. “Do you want anything? I’m going to get a snack.”

 

I want you, Bobby thinks but shakes his head. He smiles at Junhoe, pleased that his friend is at least making small talk. “Nah, I’m okay.”

 

Junhoe gives him a look like, are you sure about that, and meanders off in the direction of the nearest vending machine. He’s back less than five minutes later with two bottles of water and an armful of snacks. Junhoe dumps his collection on Bobby’s stomach and shoves a water bottle in Bobby’s face.

 

“We missed dinner in the cafeteria. You need something.”

 

Bobby grins up at Junhoe, nose scrunching and eyes curving into crescents. “Aw, you do care.” He teases, swinging back up and into a sitting position. The snacks tumble down to his lap and he digs into one of the chip bags happily. Junhoe purses his lips into a line and takes a chocolate bar from Bobby.

 

Junhoe settle himself crossed legged in front of Bobby’s chair and unwraps his less than healthy dinner. They sit in surprisingly comfortable silence for all of ten minutes before Bobby shoves the remaining snacks to the ground and joins Junhoe on the floor. He takes another bag of chips from the pile and wiggles himself closer to Junhoe until their knees are touching. Junhoe flicks a candy wrapper at Bobby but doesn’t pull away.

 

Bobby takes this as the perfect opportunity to destroy what little semblance of normalcy they’d managed to create.

 

“So,” He starts, “I’ve been wanting to ask you how you’ve been.”

 

Junhoe squares him with a look but stays put so Bobby takes that as a sign to continue.

 

“Like, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Bobby wiggles a little closer and prepares himself for the full force of his own unstoppable word vomit. “And I know we room together but you’re literally never around - at least when I’m awake – and I miss seeing you and hanging out and stuff – not that we ever hung out much – but, yeah…How are you?”

 

It doesn’t take long for Junhoe to react. Bobby expects his temperamental roommate to slap him, or at the very least leave in a huff. But Junhoe just picks up another snack and levels Bobby with a bored stare.

 

“I’m…good? I guess.”

 

Junhoe fiddles with the wrapper of his cereal bar. Bobby finds it immensely interesting and a great thing to look at instead of Junhoe’s ever-judgmental face. Junhoe taps his foot lightly and Bobby drags his gaze back up.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Just like that Bobby feels a weight lift from his shoulders. He’d expected outright rejection after his initial confession but Junhoe’s delayed – and unexpected - acceptance leaves him hopeful.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Like, how much?” Bobby’s smile is nearly splitting his face and Junhoe rolls his eyes. Junhoe reaches over and swats his hand in Bobby’s face, forcing him backward out of his personal space. Bobby rolls forward again back into Junhoe’s personal bubble. Junhoe half-grunts, half-laughs and flicks Bobby in the forehead but doesn’t push him away again.

 

“Like so much so that Donghyuk actually threatened me with physical violence if I didn’t go home and talk to you. Now let’s get back to work.”

 

__________________________________________

 

It’s almost one in the morning by the time they leave the library. God bless whatever librarian got stuck with the nightshift during midterms. By the time they get back to their dorm both of them are exhausted and Bobby barely has time to open the door before Junhoe is shoving past him in his hurry to crawl into bed. Junhoe leaves a trail of clothing behind him as he strips down to his boxers before he collapses onto his tiny single bed.

 

Bobby follows behind Junhoe and stands awkwardly for a second between their two beds. Junhoe lifts his head and rolls onto his side facing Bobby.

 

“What?” Junhoe’s speech is slow and lazy. His hair is already a mess from his pillow and Bobby thinks he looks beautiful like this.

 

“Nothing,” Bobby replies, voice low and barely audible, “I just missed having you around.”

 

Junhoe furrows his brows. “You really weren’t joking, were you?” He sits up and swings his legs over the side of his bed, patting the spot beside him. Bobby sits hesitantly, putting a bit of space between himself and his roommate.

 

“About what?”

 

“About…” Junhoe grunts and clears his throat, “…liking me.” Junhoe’s face his flushed and his ears are tinged pink. Bobby thinks he looks cute; Junhoe would probably smack him if he told him so.

 

“Yeah,” Bobby breathes, “I was… I am serious.”

 

Junhoe huffs and runs a hand through his hair. He looks, for the first time since Bobby met him, haggard and a little unsure. Tentatively, Junhoe moves his hand to rest on Bobby’s knee.

 

“I’m sorry.” Junhoe is quiet when he speaks. Bobby actually has to strain to hear him. “I just…” Junhoe’s skin is dry, Bobby can tell from the cuts and cracks along the fingers massaging circles into his leg. “Wasn’t expecting it, I guess.” Junhoe finishes lamely, hand falling from Bobby’s knee. He looks apologetic, sad almost, and draws away from Bobby completely.

 

Junhoe backs up on the bed and lets his head fall back against the wall will a dull ‘thunk’. He curls one knee up to his chest then sighs. “You know, I really did miss you.”

 

Bobby bites his tongue before he can let a short, then why were you avoiding me, slip past his lips and he settles for sulking at Junhoe instead. Sassing Junhoe usually only ever made things worse so Bobby chose to be as non-confrontational as possible in the hopes it would encourage Junhoe to continue with his train of thought. Junhoe turns away from him instead and shoves him with his foot.

 

“I promise I won’t disappear again. Now lets sleep.”

 

____________________________________________

 

Over the next week things (mostly) return to normal. Junhoe goes back to occupying their shared room and Bobby goes back to harassing him whenever he can. Gradually they fall back into bickering with each other and it’s almost, almost, like Bobby never opened is mouth to begin with.

 

Every once in awhile though Bobby will catch Junhoe watching him; not glaring or judging, just watching him exist before drawing his gaze away once he realizes he’s been caught. At first, Bobby thinks it’s unnerving. After a week, Bobby figures it’s just Junhoe’s was of readjusting to being around him now that he knows.

 

By the time midterms are over Junhoe has made himself comfortable enough in their dorm again that he has no problem shoving Bobby around when he wants extra space. The pressure of midterms had Junhoe so tightly wound that Bobby nearly got a second hand stress migraine. So it came as no surprise when Bobby returned to the dorm after mid terms to see that Junhoe had taken over both sides of the room in order to create a small lounge for a relaxing video game marathon.

 

Accustomed to Junhoe’s need for personal space, Bobby drops his bag at the door and hangs back by his desk. He watches Junhoe for a minute before clearing his throat. Junhoe pauses his game and leans back against the bed he’d been using as a backrest. He cranes his neck to look at Bobby and simultaneously rest his head against Bobby’s wrinkled sheets.

 

Fuck, Bobby thinks, mouth going dry. From his angle he has a perfect view of the dip of Junhoe’s neck and collarbone through the wide opening of his shirt. The greeting Bobby had prepared dies in his throat and his settles for nodding at the small screen in front of Junhoe instead.

 

“Trying to unwind?” Bobby settles on. He figures it’s a safe enough topic to broach that doesn’t involve the way Junhoe’s back arches when he stretches or the curve of his back.

 

“Yeah,” Junhoe motions for Bobby to join him on the pile of pillows on the floor. “With little success.”

 

Bobby flops onto the pillows beside Junhoe. “Need help?” Bobby asks, genuinely interested in easing the tension he can see pulling at Junhoe’s features. What Bobby doesn’t expect is the pink that crawls up Junhoe’s neck to his cheeks. Junhoe clears his throat and squirms in his spot. He gives Bobby a look and curls in on himself.

 

For a moment Bobby is caught off guard Junhoe’s response. Then he realizes the implied nature of his question and backtracks. Bobby spurts out a few quick apologies and waves his arms frantically at Junhoe to diffuse the awkward situation.

 

“Okay-“ “I didn’t-“ They start at the same time. Bobby tries speaking again when Junhoe opens his mouth and Junhoe gives him a look that makes his jaw snap closed.

 

Junhoe tries again. “Okay, you can help.”

 

“Help?” Bobby almost can’t believe what he’s hearing. But then Junhoe must have turned the offer over in his head and realized Bobby hadn’t meant it the way it came out.

 

“Yes, help.” Junhoe clasps Bobby’s hand in his, running the fingers of his other hand through Bobby’s messy hair. Bobby is left paralyzed while Junhoe touches him. Junhoe brushes his fingers softly against Bobby’s scalp and traces the curve of his ear. Bobby feels Junhoe tug gently on his piercing to urge him closer and Bobby complies.

 

Bobby lets Junhoe manhandle him until he’s the one with his back resting against the side of the bed and Junhoe is seating in front of him. Bobby feels like a caged animal in this position and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this close to Junhoe before. Their knees knock together and Bobby is left cornered by the bed and their close proximity. Junhoe leans forwards until his head is resting against Bobby’s shoulder. He doesn’t touch Bobby with his hands but he breathes in slowly and Bobby can feel Junhoe’s nose and lips tickling against his neck.

 

“I really am sorry I ran away.” Junhoe’s breath is hot against Bobby’s neck and Bobby has to latch onto Junhoe’s arms to ground himself. “I just needed time to think.”

 

Junhoe lifts his head and suddenly they’re even close then before. Bobby watches Junhoe’s lashes flutter and his lips curl. Junhoe is handsome all the time, beautiful when he thinks Bobby’s not looking, and from this range Bobby thinks Junhoe is absolutely breathtaking. Bobby has to get his thoughts in order before he can even try speaking again.

 

“Think about?” Bobby croaks. Junhoe moves even further into his space until their lips are almost brushing. Bobby is sure he’s going to faint just from having him this close.

 

“About you,” Junhoe lips are just barely brushing against his, “about us.”

 

Bobby’s mind has all but turned to mush. “And?”

 

Junhoe doesn’t respond. Instead, he presses forward and closes the small gap between them. His lips are full and soft against Bobby’s and Bobby can suppress the small groan that escapes him. Junhoe laughs into the kiss and crawls into Bobby’s lap, legs planted on either side of Bobby’s hips.

 

In seconds Bobby’s hands are roaming up and under Junhoe’s shirt and across his back. Bobby runs his nails down Junhoe’s spine and fuck. Junhoe arches against him, tossing his head back and Bobby latches onto his exposed collarbone, sucking marks into Junhoe’s pale skin. Junhoe moans and shakes in his arms, pulling at Bobby’s hair. Bobby lifts his head and Junhoe sucks him into another kiss, this one more forceful than the first.

 

Junhoe’s tongue dips into Bobby’s mouth and Bobby’s bucks up into Junhoe’s grinding hips. Somehow Bobby is able to maneuver them both off the floor and onto his bed. It’s a tight fit but they both manage to settle onto his sheets, one on top of the other. Junhoe his on top of him, legs still spread to either side of Bobby’s body and he’s grinding down hard against the bulge in Bobby’s pants.

 

Bobby’s grabs onto Junhoe’s hips and grinds up against him. The friction is hot and so wonderful but it’s not what Bobby wants – what he needs. It’s not enough. Bobby’s wiggles his fingers into the waist band of Junhoe’s lounge pants and pulls them down and off of him in one fluid motion, taking his underwear with them. Junhoe is suddenly bare and beautiful in front of his and Bobby’s fucking moans at the sight of him. Junhoe paws at Bobby’s own pants and whines.

 

“Off.”

 

Bobby is all too happy to comply. He flips them over and pulls off his clothes before Junhoe is able to right himself again. They lock their mouths together again and Bobby settles himself between Junhoe’s legs. Junhoe licks into his mouth hungrily and grids his ass down against Bobby’s dick. Bobby lets out a startled yelp and pushes back against Junhoe. Bobby’s reaches around Junhoe and under his pillow, blindly searching for the lube he keeps there. When he finds it, Bobby wastes no time coating his fingers and circling one around Junhoe’s puckered hole.

 

“Are you sure?” Junhoe barely gives Bobby time to finish his question before he’s grabbing Bobby’s hand and urging him forward. Bobby pushes one slick finger up into Junhoe and Junhoe’s body arches up and off the bed. Junhoe’s legs quake as Bobby touches him, curling his fingers deep inside of him until he finds a spot that makes Junhoe choke and nearly scream.

 

Junhoe lifts himself up on his elbows and begs Bobby to stop. “T-too close…” Junhoe’s voice is breathy and he’s moving his hips in time with the movement of Bobby’s fingers. Bobby complies and reaches for the bottle again. He coats himself quickly and repositions them so that one of Junhoe’s legs is stretched over Bobby’s shoulder.

 

Junhoe shudders when Bobby pushes slowly into him and it takes every bit of effort for Bobby to stay still once his completely sheathed in Junhoe’s tight heat. Junhoe is a moaning, writhing mess beneath him and Bobby moves his hips in small circles. Junhoe groans and pushes himself down onto Bobby’s dick.

 

“Please…” Junhoe clutches at the sheets and moves against him. Bobby doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

Bobby starts a steady rhythm and braces himself on either side of Junhoe. Junhoe is hot and tight around him. His hair is splayed against Bobby’s pillow and Bobby can hardly think as he watches Junhoe’s jaw go slack with pleasure knowing he’s the one making him feel this way – knowing Junhoe wants him to be the one doing this to him.

 

Junhoe breath comes in quick pants and he reaches up and digs his nails into Bobby’s shoulders. Junhoe repositions himself to watch the slick side of Bobby’s dick pounding inside of him and he nearly wails with pleasure. Bobby watches as Junhoe’s legs shake and part further – letting Bobby go deeper, harder than before. Junhoe arches against Bobby, circling his legs around Bobby’s waist and welcoming him into him. It isn’t much longer before Junhoe is coming between them, thick ropes of white streaking their chests.

 

Bobby comes not long after deep inside of Junhoe, Junhoe still clenching tightly around him. They collapse messy and sated against each other, chests heaving.

 

Junhoe is the first to recover and he shoves Bobby back and whines about the mess they made. They end up using Bobby’s sheets to clean up and move to Junhoe’s bed. They settle comfortably under the covers and Junhoe presses close to Bobby’s side so they can both fit in the tiny space. Junhoe presses a kiss to Bobby’s shoulder and grumbles – demands – Bobby take him to dinner later.

 

“I don’t usually put out on the first date.” Junhoe says.

 

Cornering me in our dorm doesn’t really count as a date, Bobby thinks. But he keeps it to himself. He curls an arm around Junhoe’s waist instead and promises him whatever he wants for dinner so long as it doesn’t empty Bobby’s wallet. Junhoe laughs and assures Bobby that he will be a very expensive boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend, Bobby thinks, and drifts to sleep with Junhoe’s voice in his ear.


End file.
